The Four vs the Heart
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: Years after the Fall of the Ice King, Susan Strong and Marceline, and PB and the Flame Princess are called together by a mysterious person.


I don't own Adventure Time. That would be the Cartoon Network. And I know the Grammar sucks, and there might be a misspelled a word or two. Enjoy the story.

Years after the Fall of the Ice King, four of Ooo's most amazing women are gathered together under mysterious circumstances.

A very large and muscular woman with torn, dark purple shorts and a tank top with the same color took a single step toward Marceline towering over the vampire. " _Marceline gives a cocky smile "You're a big one? Finn told me about you, but …wow."_ The Large Woman places her hand on her chest and says _"Me Susan."_ Marceline floats to eye level with Susan, Susan leans back. Marceline laughs " _You're frighten of me?_ _You look like you can bench press the Candy Kingdom_." Marceline drops back to the earth and crosses her arms. "So why did you call me here?" Susan looks puzzled. " _Susan was told to come here. Me thought by you._ " A voice comes from above the two women, "So I take it you two didn't call me here." From the dark sky came the Flame princesses, she lands on the grass burning it up.

" _If this is Bubble gum doing another experiment I am going to..."_ Before she can finish that sentence, Princess Bubble Gum walks out of the woods. With a stern face " _You will what? Flame Princes."_

Flame Princess says " _Melt you of course_." Marceline whispers right behind Flame Princesses " _You would die in the attempt._ " Flame Princess turns and is face to face with Marceline. Flame Princess is getting madder while Marceline smiles. " _Stop it you two. I was called here too, but from what I can tell, the caller wants to keep his or her identity a secret."_ Then a voice comes from out of no were.

" _You are right Princess Bubble Gum."_ The women look around but see no one. Then a flash of light blinds the three women and as soon as their eyes adjust back to normality they see standing behind Marceline was a big a big read heart with buff ice arms and legs. " _Ricardio_ " PB yells.

"Yes my worthy foe. After the death of the Ice king. I took his crown, and now I hold the power of ice and snow. I know in time that I will face the human and his dog, but the logical tactic is to eliminate you women first.

Ricardio blast at the Fire Princess, hitting her with a wall of snow. The Flame Princess screams as the cold elements hurts her body. The Mad Heart laugh as he lets loose an ice storm that sends PB and Marceline back. Susan stands her ground. She is scared, but she knows what she must do. Susan runs towards Ricardio, Ricardio sees her and calls down a giant ice Golem.

"I know about you Susan, and I have him to protect me from your brute strength." The Golem and Susan clash and exchange heavy blows. The Vampire Queen looks up and sees that mutated Penguins as big as a person and as feral as rabid dog falling from the sky. PB pulls out a candy hand gun that fires pink plasma. The first Penguin she hits falls to the ground and reverts back to its natural state. Marceline transform into a Bat Monster and punches a few as the hoard descends down on her. The Flame Princess Grabs a nearby tree and sets it ablaze. The fire gives help her melt the heavy snow on her. Then she fires a flame ball to Ricardio. The fire ball zips by him melting his right arm. He re-forms the arm, and flies towards the Flame Princess, and she heads to him, but before they hit each other; a broken head of an Ice Golem hits Ricardo. Ricardio lands in the dirt. When he looks up he sees Susan Strong standing in front of him. " _You beat my Ice Golem!" You can't be that strong_." Susan lift him up and yells. " _Susan is Strong_." And throws him at Flame Princess, who gives him a flaming roundhouse kick that knocks off the crown. The remaining mutated Penguins that were facing Marceline and Bubblegum reverted back to small harmless flightless birds. Ricardios ice arms and legs melt and he too is back to his normal state.

He looks up and sees all of the Princesses and Susan standing around him. PB points her gun at him and tells him. "You just got your butt kicked."

A few hours go by and Ricardo is in the deepest part of the Candy Kingdom dungeon, and the Crown is safely hidden in the Flame Kingdom. Susan Strong is back with her people underground. Marceline and Finn and Jack are recording a song together, and all is right in the Land of Ooo.

The End


End file.
